


Greener the Grass

by Beanbagg



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Depression, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Escape, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, M/M, Multi, Survival Horror, Survivor Guilt, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanbagg/pseuds/Beanbagg
Summary: The entity, a merciless and lawless sadist has taken the survivors and forced them into a never-ending cycle of cat and mouse. But one day, their world is rocked when a survivor falls through the metaphorical spider's web and into the enemy's territory. Instead of fear, this instills hope as the spider's fortress has a weakness. As the group grows will they be able to escape or will the entity close what little opening they have?
Relationships: Claudette Morel/Meg Thomas
Kudos: 3





	1. No-Ed's Folly

My heartbeat drowned out the pounding of my feet. The thoughts in my head stopped about 2 gens ago, replaced by the simple need to survive. I'd been running from the killer for what felt like an eternity. I'll admit, I may have wasted a few pallets, but most of them were thrown down at the perfect time. But, yeah, it was definitely my fault for running directly to the gen Dwight was working on; he was near all of the pallets I threw at the wong time, earning the Trapper and easy down. I hate him. He's my least favorite killer, as weird as it is to say. Regardless, I unhooked Dwight and healed him up, but took a hit for him. I figured it was the least I could do.

I thought I could loop the Trapper for one more gen and wait for my adrenaline to spike as usual. I've done it before, this isn't my first time distracting the killer while Dwight and Claud work on gens. Eventully he caught up to me in a deadzone. I'd vaulted the jungle-gym type walls too many times. Mommy entity doesn't like it when we do that. Asshole. So I was left without any options but to hope for a pallet nearby. I figured I had enough distance to make it to one but, tough luck. Maybe it was the exhaustion or the bloodloss, but the mask-wearing creep slashed me across the back, knocking me down. He got me good too, I fell harder than a sack of bricks.

Since he only got 2 hooks the entire match he wasted no time slugging me onto his shoulder and throwing me on one of the nearby hooks. I've never felt pain like that before. Not even the charlie horses I'd get at track practice were close to this. You would think I'd get to used to it, but no. Those damn hooks still hurt like hell. I almost prefer being mori'd. Almost.

While waiting on the hook, swaying like a morbid SOS flag, I finally heard the glorious sounds of the exit gates being powered.

"At least I was able to buy them enough time to finish the last gen" I thought to myself. The thought was interrupted by the lumbering sack-of-shit we call the Trapper come running by towards what I assume was one of the exit gates.

Just out of the corner of my eye I saw a patch of grass rustle.

"God please be Claudy and not my imagination" I prayed. I've never been religious, but if my wish was granted I was considering converting. And to my luck, a patch of black hair popped out of the grass, checked her surroundings, and made her way over to me.

"Hey, Jake and Dwight finished the last gen. That was a close call wasn't it?" she whispered to me.

"Yeah, once again your hiding skills continue to impress me" I choked out, holding back a wince.

"Do you need a heal quickly? The gate isn't open so we have some time."

"No, no. I'll be fine, my adrenaline will carry me. I'm pretty sure the exit gate is close by."

Claudy nodded towards where the Trapper went. "I saw the Trapper go that way. I'm pretty sure he was heading towards it."

"Same here. Let's hope on of the other two got the latch ninety-nined" I said I attempted to walk forward. Even though I felt fine my brain was still a little rattled from the fall I took earlier.

"They should have. Jake went someone near there" Claudette said, catching me as I stumbled. "Are you sure you're okay? I have a medkit-"

"-No, keep it for yourself. Don't waste a medkit."

She seemed to be disappointed. Her expression did gymnastics from annoyed to sad to exasperated. Finally, it ended on what was close to acceptance. I hope at least.

"All right, but next match you're not getting away without me healing you."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, mom." In retaliation she hit my shoulder, avoiding any further damage by not hitting my head despite wanting to most likely.

"You're lucky your funny."  
"Aw, you think I'm-"

"Shush!" Claudy held a hand over my mouth as if I was going to say anything. The child in me wanted to lick her hand but I figured now wasn't the right time. She dragged us behind a tree and ducked down. With the exit insight came the Trapper as well, setting up one of his traps at the latch. My eye was drawn to the two red bulbs lit up on the wall.

"Damn! The boys didn't get the gate opened." I whispered to Claudy. 

Just as I said that the sounds of the other exit gate opening blared throughout the realm, causing my head to ring. I grit my teeth to stop myself from throwing up despite everything in my body telling me I wanted to.

Luckily, the trapper heard this as well and left his trap for the other exit gate. Probably hoping to snag one of us before we got through. Once we were sure he was gone Claudy make a signal to go towards the gate.

"Alright, I'm not good at these but Jake's taught me some tricks. I'll disarm the trap while you watch for the Trapper." Claudy said to me.

"Yes ma'am." I made a mock-salute and began to scan the horizon. Off in the distance, I could hear the rustling of leaves and caws of birds. They sounded far away so the Trapped probably was just reaching the other gate. A loud snap brought me out of my haze. I grabbed the latch and threw it down. The third blub quickly lit up, signaling that it was almost open. As that happened, Claudette grabbed my arm and pointed towards the distance.

"I feel him looking this way. He's on his way back." She told me, the grip on my shoulder increasing in strength.

"The gates almost open, don't worry." I tried to reassure her.

"Crap! There he is!" Claudy pointed towards the trees and the lumbering figure of the Trapper. He was clearly angry, most likely missed the other two as they slipped out. He raised his cleaver, ready to lunge.

Just as he reached us the gate opened and I let go of the latch, fully expecting to take a hit and use the boost to slip out. But something I didn't expect happened. Claudy pushed me out of the way and took the swing, screaming as her body hit the floor.

"Shit!" I yelled as I fell to ground from Claudy's shove. It was no-ed of course. The asshole loved using no-ed. I made eye contact with Claudy, unsure of what to do.

"Go." She said.

I was hesitant, but as the Trapper wiped her blood off his cleaver I knew it was her or both of us. With one last pained look, I got up and used my remaining energy to sprint towards the exit. I crossed the threshold killers couldn't cross I felt the whiff of his blade miss me by an inch. As the mist consumed my vision I thought one thing.

"Fuck no-ed."


	2. The Campfire Club

To say there was a silver lining to death was odd. Odd but true as Claudette stumbled out of the fog dissoriented but alive. And with no visible injuries. That's the silver lining, no matter how many times were slaughtered, we always come back with no physical injuries. At worst we feel a phantom pain but they fade. The other's have tried to understand how this works but I've just decided it's the entities doing and to move on. After all we're living in the entities sick fantasy world. I shook those thoughts out of my head. No reason to be negative since today's trial is out of the way.

When Dwight and I first stumbled out of the fog after barely being missed by the Trapper we noticed Nea sitting at the fire. She was a new addition to our original group of 4 we had. At first it was awkward, she wasn't very talkative. I can't really blame her. I'm not one to talk much either; I prefer nature. Plus, being thrown into literal purgatory isn't something one is going take very easily. Needless to say, she eventually warmed up to us and we got to know her. Being stuck in an endless loop of death seems to bring people together.

"Who was it?" Nea asked.

"The Trapper" I answered "it was a good trial, Dwight, Claudette, and Meg got hooked once and that was about it."

"His trap placement seemed different as well. N-not sure why yet though." Dwight stammered out, seemingly deep in thought as to why the killer changed up his habit. He was chewing his nails, a habit he did when he was deep in thought or stress. The stress of figuring out a new strategy was weighing on the pseudo-leader, I could tell. Nea could as well.

"Well, personally, I say fuck his trap placement" she said as she chucked a stone into the woods "if it's a shit strategy then there isn't much to analyze. So stop your worrying and calm down."

Dwight seemed to ignore her as her squatted onto a log and continued to hack away at his nails. I slid down onto the log and stretched out, exhausted after today's trial but glad it was over. There was going to be another one tomorrow, but there's always a chance I won't be picked. Not likely though.

As I nestled in, Meg came out of the fog. All of us except Dwight looked over, most likely still stuck in his head over Trapper's traps. Her face was extremely distraught, more than it should be after what was an objectively great trial. Nea and I exchanged glances, knowing full-well this meant Claudette wasn't coming out with her.

"Let me guess, no-ed?" Nea asked, ever so good at reading the room. I sent her a glare that went unoticed. Meg let out a shaky sigh.

"Y-yeah…" She trailed off, which was unusual for the bombshell. I patted the spot next to me, opposite where Dwight sat. She sat down, hugging her shoulders.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, awkwardly rubbing her shoulder. Comfort was never my strongsuit.

"N-not really. It's just, she took the hit for no reason. I was there and she just threw me out of the way." Nea and I stayed quiet as Meg rambled on. Dwight continued to massacre his nails "And then I just left her there…"

"Hey, you didn't leave her there, she told you to leave" Nea said, punctuating it by jabbing a finger at her, which was suprisingly eloquent for her.

"But I still could have tried to help!" Meg pleaded with herself "I could've-"

"No, you couldn't have done anything" I interrupted "Trapper had no-ed and Dwight and I were already gone. That was Claudette's second hook, so she wouldn't have as much time as normal for you to find the totem. And that's even if you could find the totem."

"So? I still-"

"Meg, shut it, it wasn't your fault" Nea interrupted, throwing another rock into the woods, "there wasn't anything you could do."

"It should've been me…" Meg sighed. This seemingly brought Dwight out of his stupor. 

"Hey, enough of that. Never feel bad for someone else's sacrifice. It undermines the meaning behind it. We've all taken a slash for each other so any debt you hypothetically owe is already paid." He said, keeping up a comforting but stern voice. We've all had this lecture from him before. He hasn't caught onto our mutual understanding of it yet and thinks we need reminded of it. Nea rolled her eyes and threw a pebble at Dwight's head.

"Ow! N-nea, come on. I'm being serious."

"Okay dad" Nea chuckled. 

"S-stop calling me that" Dwight squirmed in his seat, trying to hide a blush "For the last time I don't act like a dad!" He totally sounded like a dad.

"Nah, you totally act like a dad. I bet you had on of those 'number one dad' mugs" Nea teased. Dwight just groaned and hid his head in his hands. He peaked his eyes out to look at me. "Jake? You're on my side at least, right?"

I looked him direclty in the eyes. I could sense his dread build up. 

"What do you mean dad?"

"Haha! Yes, I told you!" Nea pumped her fist in the air as Dwight groaned in agony. You'd think he was just sacrificed by the entity. On the bright side, this seemed to lighten the mood enough for Meg to giggled a bit. She lifted her head and looked at Dwight. His expression dropped.

"No, Meg c'mon. Meg no." He pleaded.

Meg smirked, mentally getting ready to swing a verbal home run, "Why? I haven't even done anything yet dad."

"Boom! Three strikes you're out loser!" Nea said, throwing a rock into the fire. Meg burst into laughter, clutching her stomach, alongside Nea. Even I chuckled a bit. Finally realizing Nea's plan, Dwight smirked as well mouthing a thank-you towards the girl. As expected, she ignored it, not one to take compliments. As Meg's laughter died out and we calmed down, that's when Claudette stumbled out of the fog. Meg immeadietly ran over to the girl and enveloped her in a hug, knocking them to the ground.

"H-hey! What's this for?"

"You know what this is for you asshole! Don't do that next time!"

As the two got through their heartwarming moment I felt a momentary calm. Something rare and fleeting in the fog. It was almost as if this rag-tag group of survivors has become… family to me. I let out a breathy chuckle.

"Who would of thought I'd find a family in hell" I mumbled into the campfire's warmth.


End file.
